Otaku heaven
by Sacalow
Summary: When three friends of an otaku who is also there fall down the bone eaters well in search of a lost onigiri, insanity ensues as random things begin to happen to them, such as finding that a friend that they left at home is already in the feudal era Ch3 up
1. Enter the otaku!

Disclaimer: Inuyasha does not belong to me, no matter how much I wish he did, all I have is this plushie *shows plushie*

Hey guys, sam and rose here, We decided to write a fanfic with all our friends in it. All the names are not actual names of our friends, but aliases. Koneko22 is Kayla , Jillian has no account and Rose shares this account with me, Sam. Me and rose wrote the first chapter together but from now on I will write even numbered chapters and rose will write odd numbered is our first fanfic so be nice. Now enjoy our fanfic!

Chapter one- Arrivals

Shippo sighed. He waited near the well for Kagome, who had gone that morning to bring more snacks. Waiting is a tedious task, so InuYasha and Miroku had come to keep him company. They sighed in union. Sango was in the village, recovering from a near-fatal wound. The three men looked at each other.

"Booooring~!" Shippo said. Inuyasha glared at him.

"If we had packed any more food, we would have traveled half as fast!" Inuyasha yelled. Shippo looked up at Inuyasha and stuck out his tongue. Miroku nodded.

"No, we should've packed more food, It's better safe than sorry." The monk said in a wise, sage-like voice.

"Oh, quit the smart act!" Inuyasha said, until he noticed a long female leg swing over the edge of the well.

"Kagome! You didn't forget to bring ramen, did you?"

Shippo noticed her other leg swing over the edge of the well.

"What took you so long? All I asked for was some pocky!". When Miroku noticed a third leg swing over the edge of the well, he stood in a fighting stance.

"A caterpillar demon?" He wondered aloud. Then, simultaneously, three girls swung the rest of their bodies over the edge of the well. They were young and innocent looking, so the three men calmed down. The left-most girl, her short, dark brown hair reflecting the golden sunlight spoke first.

"I thought I dropped my onigiri down that well..." The child in the middle, taller than the others with dark, slightly tangled brown hair that framed her face artistically, looked bored as she answered;

"You already ate your onigiri, Rose!"

"You ate my onigiri?" Rose answered, then slapped Jillian's face towards Miroku. When their eyes met, they noticed their slap marks mirrored each others, for Kagome had slapped Miroku that morning before leaving. They mirrored each other's shy grins also, trying hard to hold back laughter. When they saw this, both their faced blushed the same salmon color as their slap marks. The third girl had a sweet looking face and slightly lighter brown hair that cascaded perfectly over her shoulders. The moment when Jillian's face met Miroku's ended, as Jillian continued to turn until she forcefully hit Kayla, knocking her over so that her back faced up. Kayla's quick reflexes allowed her to hook her legs along the edge of the well and she let the rest of her body dangle in the well. Miroku reached for her, because he couldn't miss the fact that her back end was sticking up. Nobody knew how Kayla noticed this, but in a brief second, her stiletto heel flew up, unhooking her body from the edge of the well and hit Miroku in the middle of his forehead, sending him flying back. In the same short second, Inuyasha grabbed her ankle, saving her from tumbling into the well. He could feel the strong muscle in her ankle, fighting to break free of his inhuman grasp. When he'd finally pulled her up, he saw the wound in Miroku's forehead gushing blood. She was a warrior if he'd ever seen one! He held up his hand for a high-five. She fearlessly ran her fingers across his claws in curiosity. Then, as if their minds were linked, Jillian and Kayla decided it wasn't a safe idea to sit on the well, so they pulled Rose away from her experiment to see if she could balance on one foot on the edge of the well. They sat in the grass, explaining how they'd gotten here.

"We'd been lost in Tokyo..." Kayla began.

"...And we were real hungry!" Rose said.

"You were real hungry" Jillian corrected. They continued explaining, completing each other's sentences, making up a few white lies to impress the men, and bickering until their story was more or less finished. As Jillian wrapped Miroku's wound in bandages, they listened to the men tell how the well was a portal and how the three girls could leave anytime, but leaving was the last thing on their minds. After a moment, a frustrated voice came from the bottom of the well,

"help guys, I'm almost..." then a loud THUD followed. Rose was the first to remember that they had left their final companion in the bookshop near the shrine. "Hey, Sam quit reading Inuyasha and followed us." Jillian said, reading the I-think-I-forgot-something expression on Rose's face, that she'd seen way too many times. "How the hell was she reading me?" InuYasha asked, his voice dripping with rage. Sam called up from the well,

"Hey I can't climb with all these InuYasha books I bought. I refuse to leave them down here!" Kayla stared at InuYasha, her mind racing about InuYasha's statement. Jillian pulled Sam up from the depths of the dark well. Sam's eye twitched synchronized with her arms flying out to feel InuYasha's ears. She pulled off his kimono, putting it on and smiling. "Your cosplaying costume totally rocks, but the one I have at home is better!" InuYasha, Miroku, and Shippo couldn't keep their eyes from the books she was holding.

"Why'd someone draw me in pink, I'm not gay!" InuYasha screamed, his voice echoing in the well, as birds flew from their nests, the thunderous shout blowing like wind. In the village Kaede looked up, expecting to see InuYasha's angry face, when she realized in her senility she had began to hear voices. She returned to treating Sango's wounds. Back at the well, Sam's tears tumbled down her face in a waterfall leading to a lake of sorrow as she plotted possible ways to murder this suck-ish cosplayer for the destruction of her beloved new authentic japanese Inuyasha books. When her eyes dried, she observed her surroundings for a good murder weapons suddenly realizing where she was for the first time. The gears in her mind whirred as she looked at InuYasha and asked a question that would change her life forever. "OMG IS SESSHOMARU HERE?" InuYasha was now the one with murderous thoughts, which were reflected in his eyes.

"How the hell do you know that effing bas-" Suddenly a voice came from the well. "SIT BOY! WHERE DID YOU LEARN THAT LANGUAGE? WAS IT YOUR OLDER BROTHER?" When Sam realized her true love actually existed in 3-D, she raced into the woods calling;

"SESSHOMARU... I LOVE YOU! FORGET ABOUT RIN! MY FRIENDS AT CAMP THINK YOU'RE A GIRL! SESSHY~!" Her voice trailed off as her companions stared at the hole in the forest with pure shock.

"Do you think we should follow her?" Kayla asked, weighing the pros and cons of seeing the insane Sam once more. Jillian looked up from staring into Miroku's eyes. "Sure, I guess." She replied. Rose looked up from raiding Kagome's backpack for snacks with Shippo.

"It'll be our quest! Like on Runescape!" She shouted meaningfully, for video games had become reality. She didn't even notice when Jillian and Kayla said

"Geek." In unison, for her lifelong dream had at that moment become true. She realized her greatest nightmare of losing a friend had also come. Kayla read the sadness on Rose's face, realizing if Rose was unhappy, she would make sure everyone else was miserable.

"Sam's not lost. She's just on a quest to find and cuddle Sesshomaru's fluffy." InuYasha was impressed by her apparent nonchalant regard for her friend's sanity. He crawled out of the ditch he had made when Kagome scolded him, and nodded approvingly at Kayla. He knew that she was trying to stop Rose from bursting into tears. She seemed to be as bratty as Shippo! When Kagome had climbed out of the well, she expectantly searched for answers in InuYasha's honey-colored eyes. Kagome would also later search for the mochi that had disappeared from her backpack. And they set off towards a wonderful quest which would change their lives forever, for better or for worse.


	2. Becca!

**Ok peoples! Chapter 2 is up, I'm sad because nobody seems to want to read my fanfic, or at least nobody wants to leave a review. PLEASE review, it means a lot to me if you would. And I'm sorry that this chapter took so long. This one is entirely from 3****rd**** person POV following none other then the gorgeous talented me! *gets hit on the head by Becca* To find out who Becca is, read the chapter! More random ramblings on the !**

Sam's POV

Sam was sprinting through the woods much farther away than her friends thought, for she ran very quickly. She knew the story front to back and back to front; only people with shikon shards could get through the well. How then could she, a normal anime otaku, if one could say such a thing exists , possibly get through the well? She didn't care much though, her thoughts were centered on her love, the one she had always thought was fictional, only now to find he was very real. She ran faster, thinking of him she forgot all else. Suddenly she tripped.

"Ok. Who put that root there!?" she yelled picking herself up. She stopped; there was a foot in her way.

"Get out of my way; I'm trying to find Sesshoumaru, my one true love so I can bear his children. Gosh!" she said angry ,only then did she glance up. Over her she stood Kaede, the village priestess.

"shit!" Sam yelled bolting to the side and running away.

"what an odd person, she had clothes like kagome's I should tell inuyasha and the others, they may know something of her, and why, I wonder, hath she spake of the demon lord Sesshoumaru, inuyasha's half brother"

"Boy is she in for a shock" thought sam with a laugh, as she continued to run through the familiar forest, she hadn't watched the inuyasha anime four times over for nothing. She continued to think, suddenly her thoughts turned to her raw amethyst necklace, she had always thought it was an odd shape for amethyst, now maybe, she thought it was not amethyst at all, but a jewel shard. No, that's impossible, her mind screamed, it COULD'NT be a jewel shard, she had gotten it in the US and thus the jewel shards could not have traveled that far, all the way from Japan to the US.

"Hmm, I smell a human" a voice come through the trees said thoughtfully, and sam gulped, hungrily.

"Uh oh" thought Sam as in the same instant she saw a demon wolf come through the woods. Wait, there was something familiar about her.

"Wait, Wait Wait…Becca?!" Sam shouted incredulously, for her very best friend in the whole world, besides rose and the others who had come with her of course, was standing in front of her.

"Who are you, how do you know my name?"Becca started to shower her with questions as soon as Sam spoke her name. Sam thought for a moment and chose the most ridiculous answer she could think of.

"I am an alien from another planet; I have come to suck your brain out through your eyes." Sam said with a completely straight face, nodding. (AN: I would actually never be able to do this without cracking up)

"REALLY?!" Becca asked, completely believing her every word.

"No, not really but I can't imagine the truth sounds any less ridiculous." Sam said beginning to laugh hysterically.

"That wasn't nice" Becca pouted

"You're just as gullible as you always were, or I guess will be. Were? Will be? Were? Oh I don't know ! This time thing has me very confused about tenses of words."sam said getting angry with herself for almost no reason.

"Uh...Please elaborate, you know me?" Becca questioned, her eyes sparkling in amusement and the girl in front of her, who was berating herself for her stupidity.

"Ok, this is gonna sound super crazy but I'm from the future and-"

"I said no more tricks" Becca said with absolutely no amusement left in her eyes.

"This is the truth this time" Sam swore

Ok…go on then"

"Ok,I am from the future and you are one of my friends, and we hang out a lot and stuff and you are super obsessed with this one character from this book called kouga-"Once more Sam was interrupted by Becca

"kouga, that is my mate, how did you know his name!?"Becca bristled

"Oh yea, go Becca!" Sam yelled giving Becca a high five "I always knew if we ever found the well you would end up with him, or I guess you already were with him, are with him…y'know never mind"

"oh..kay then, you are very strange and I have never met a human quite like you before." Becca stated slowly, looking more than a little weirded out.

"Hey!"Sam yelled jumping up "I just realized why you didn't want to come with us to Japan on my trip to spend all my bat mitzvah money on my friends, you knew I would meet you for the first time here! Well for you anyways, I already know you in 500 year future time, but you don't know me…so THAT'S why you're so damn freaking tall" Sam began to mutter to herself at this point, something about super freak giants who somehow turned out to be demons on top of all that awesomeness.

"Y'know, I could probably help you find what you're looking for, if you want, maybe I could even get kouga to help you too, if he doesn't mind" Becca said slowly, formulating a plan in her mind

"Oh one quick question, has Kouga met Kagome yet?" Sam asked, knowing if he had, he would probably in a world of pain from Becca.

"no, I have though, she seems nice." Becca said confused "Why,though?"

"no reason, I just wanted to know" Sam said, still not fully focused on reality.

"Oh hey! I still haven't told you about my most awesome quest" She yelled, striking a heroic pose

"Uhh" Becca, sweatdropped "ok then, tell me about your 'most awesome quest'"

"Ok, so I am on a quest- wait ok, don't interrupt me even if I say something really surprising, got it?" Sam said, interrupting herself , as only she can do.

"Ok, got it" Becca said giving a thumbs up and becoming all sparkly like in some anime.

"That was weird but anyways, so I'm on this super amazing journey to find this guy called Sesshoumaru and-"

"Sesshoumaru, as in the lord of the western lands?!" Becca asked, shouting.

"No, some other Sesshoumaru OF COURSE IT THE LORD OF THE WESTERN LANDS, HOW MANY OTHER SESSHOUMARUS ARE THERE!!!!??" She exploded at Becca

Becca shrunk back in fear as continued to yell at her for insulting he soon-to-be mate

" Wait a second back up, soon to be mate? Really, a high demon lord and you, a lowly human, don't make me laugh." Becca said

"What did you say about me?!" Sam asked, looking dangerous.

"Nuh-Nuh-nothing, nothing at all," Becca said while thinking how scary this odd human girl could get when she was mad.

"Oh, that's ok then!" Sam replied brightening" Now, stop interrupting me, I'm gonna finish my story…"

And Sam explained how this was all just a comic book in her time, and she couldn't believe it was actually real and how she was in love with Sesshoumaru from the book, and now he was real and she was going after him, she too threw in a few white lies to impress Becca, which she was SURE Becca from home would comment on, if she remembered every word from this conversation. Suddenly Sam exclaimed

"Hey I just remembered an ominous comment you said before I left for Japan, you said 'I'll see you in a week' It's been bothering me why you would say that because you know I was going to be gone for 3 weeks, not just one, but it's been exactly a week since you said that!"

Becca thought for a moment before replying "Hmm, but how would I know how long it would be until I saw you for the first time"

"I just told you of course silly, it was a week from when I left, imprint that into you're brain!" Sam replied with a grin on her face

"You're right the tense of words are confusing!" Becca replied thoughtfully

"Oi! Bec, where are you!" An annoyed voice came through the trees

"Oh that's Kouga now!" Becca said brightly, a huge smile spreading across her face

"wonderful…" Sam replied uncertainly

**I'm so evil, I end with a cliffhanger! And that's all for this chapter guys, how'd you like it, to tell me HIT THE SHINY BUTTON AT THE BOTTOM AND REVIEW GOSH! I'll probably end up updating as soon as I finish the next chapter (no duh!) And so, you'll have to wait until then, oh and I'll add a random omake that I thought of last night at a school dance when my friend Jillian (who is on the first chapter) said something about a song called untouched. You'll understand later, read the omake, it's hysterical**

The gang of girls from America that had fallen down the well was walking down an oddly generic road that appears all the time in the anime. Jillian was listening to her iPod, which in itself was an oddity that she had explained to inuyasha's gang the previous night. She was singing along to the song that she was listening to.

_I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just cant resist you  
Its not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
I need you so much  
I cant forget you  
I've gone crazy from the moment I met you_

Hearing this, Miroku, knowing that she wasn't talking to him, and she was singing along to her music, couldn't resist.

"I wouldn't if I were you" Kayla said to him knowing as if by instinct what he was about to do

"Me, what would I do to an innocent girl like her!" Miroku asked, feigning shock

'What a pervert' Kayla thought 'no wonder she loves him, I couldn't tell him though , no that he would believe me if I told him that he's a character in a book that only one of my friend's reads, but Jill's been obsessed with him ever since she found out he was a perv'

At this very instance Miroku was reaching out to feel Jillian's butt. Kayla almost stopped him, but it proved unnecessary as jillian turned around in the knick of time and said

" yo, wazzup guys, if you didn't like my singing you coulda just told me"

**So that's it for now, and remember REVIEW!**


	3. Inuyasha's not a anima, Rose

**Hey guys, here's another chapter for you guys, I'm sorry it's so short but I kinda ran out of ideas and I couldn't find a good way to en what I had written so I deleted meeting a new character, who you will meet in the next chapter. Me and rose wrting this together fell through, so now it's just me writing, Also I decided to not update again until I get at least 5 reviews so please if you read and liked the story, or even if you didn't like the story and just want to rant, please review!**

CH3: In which Rose mistakes her world for the wrong anime

The gang was once again walking through a very generic forest, acting as they all normally would. Miroku was trying to grope the newcomers and getting slapped for it. Sango was hitting him on the head with her hiraikotsu (spelling). Kayla was reading a manga that Sam had left behind. Jillian was drawing on the notepad that she had gone back through the well to buy. And rose was talking, nothing new there, she was always talking to someone, this time kagome. Suddenly she stood up.

" HEY!!! I just realized this" she shouted pointing to inuyasha" He must be a +anima! It all makes perfect sense now!" rose loved anime, she had never gotten around to watching Inuyasha though so she knew of many things, just not half demons.

" What the hell's a +anima?' Inuyasha asked gruffly

"You have the wrong manga rose, this guys from Inuyasha, see" Kayla said holding up a book that proved to be the first book in the Inuyasha series.

"You've already read that one four times" Jillian said without looking up from her work

"It's the only one left that Inuyasha hasn't ripped up too bad to still be able to read ." Kayla sulked

"Then go back and buy some more before Sam gets back and finds that her books are gone" Jillian said matter-of -factly

"She won't be back for a while , she's already four miles away, from what I can smell anyways." Inuyasha cut in rudely "hey what're you drawin' anyhow?"

"Mine!" Jillian yelled pulling the notebook close to her chest so that Inuyasha wouldn't be able to see the picture she was drawing. The drawing was of the inu-gang playing strip poker, the girls were winning and Miroku was saying "this is saddening"(AN: I actually found this picture somewhere, and Jillian really is a great artist, but she didn't draw it, she just sent it to me in an email.)

"I have an idea!" rose said "I once saw an episode of the anime and everyone was flying on something, we should do that!!!"

"And so it shall be done my fair lady, Oh! I just remembered, I forgot to ask, will any of you girls like to bear my-"Miroku was suddenly cut off by Sango hitting him on the head with her hiraikotsu

" domestic violence solves everything" Jillian said with a finger pointing upwards in a wise sage like voice.

"uhhh" Everybody said simultaneously sweatdropping

"Anyways, lets fly" Jillian cried dramatically, jumping on Kirara's transformed form as she flew away

"we should follow her"

"Yea"

Sam Pov

Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, I am at this moment standing in front of a very violently inclined wolf demon with a very violent crush on a girl who doesn't like him back, besides the fact that he was already mated to someone else. I was already talking with a violent (and tall) wolf demon who I happened to know in the future but at least she was friendly

"h-hi k-k-k-Kouga…" I managed to stutter out.

"Uh…Becca, who's the human? How does she know my name?" Kouga asked offhandedly.

" I told her your name and she's a human who I know in the future and I'm gonna help her on a quest to find her one true love because she's an Otaku!" Becca said really quickly and frankly, I think excitedly

"ok, what is this quest that she's on?" He asked with amusement

" Uh…to find sesshoumaru, lord of the western lands and…marry him. Is that right Sam?" Becca said suddenly putting me back on the spotlight

"Yea…that about covers it, I guess" I said gaining back a little composure.

Kouga burst out laughing "That's hysterical, the lord of the western lands would never look at you except as a lowly servant or even lower" this seriously pissed me off

"What did you say?!" I asked growing in size and bursting into flame (AN: y'know how Sango does sometimes when Miroku is womanizing…again)

Kouga shrunk back in fear. Oh yea I just made a demon shrink back in fear, that is definitely a good thing for me

"um…ok, I'll help" Kouga said, trying to calm me

"Yay!" I yelled completely changing my demeanor to happy-go-lucky" No time to lose! Let's go find m'lord and catch me some fluffy!'

"Yea!" yelled Becca every bit as enthusiastically as me

"Yay…" Kouga yelled as unenthusiastic as I was enthusiastic

"Let's go!" suddenly I felt weird, as if I had been shocked, then everything went black and my last though before I fell was "Damn! Another delay"

**Ha ha ha! I'm so evil I ended at a cliffy for you guys 'cuz I couldn't end it well with Sabina in it. Sabina is the new character by the way. I can't decide whether she's human or demon, so when you review tell me which one**


End file.
